Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey
by 3xpect0Patr0num
Summary: Giant spiders, a Hungarian Horntail, several dementors. Four seemingly (emphasis on 'seemingly') ordinary Muggles, three familiar Hogwartians we all know and love, and one heck of a journey that is sure to brew up trouble... And a terrible summary. Entirely based on the Orlando ride itself, with a few minor adjustments. Rated T just in case.
1. The Very, VERY Late Hogwarts Letter

**Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey**

**Author's Note:** This was set in Harry Potter's fifth year, the first weekend after Hogwarts opens.

**Other Author's Note**: This was based on the Universal Studios ride, if you hadn't noticed the title…

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I love Harry Potter, anything Harry Potter related in this story belongs to the queen, J.K. Rowling. Sadly, I own nothing.**

**Warning: Includes spoilers**

* * *

Chapter 1: Claire's POV  
The Very, VERY Late Hogwarts Letter  


The end of my life began when an owl crashed into the kitchen window.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Claire Chang—by the way, I am in no way related to Cho Chang—and you could say I'm completely obsessed with Harry Potter. I read all of the books ten times, and the movies I watched eleven times. He is that awesome. I'm fourteen years old and the only reason Hogwarts hadn't accepted me yet is because I live in America, and the owls can't deliver my acceptance letter across the Atlantic Ocean (although I figured the wizards would've figured out a way to deliver already).

Anyway, I was eating Fruit Loops early on a Saturday morning when a barn owl hit the window. I yanked the window open, beckoning the owl inside. The owl flew inside and landed right on the kitchen table, with a slightly yellowed envelope tied to its foot. I knew right away that it was from Hogwarts. The wizards had finally found a solution to mailing.

I grinned from ear to ear. I felt my heart beat faster as I approached the owl.

The kitchen microwave sparked and then shut off. Weird things happened like that whether I was really happy or angry, but I never questioned it. One time, I was so excited (obviously because I was reading Harry Potter) that all the lights in the room shut off. Another time I was so angry (also thanks to Harry) that I made a desk explode into bits. Then another time… well, you know what I mean.

Besides, I was too busy looking at the owl and letter to actually wonder about the strange occurrences that happened around me.

"You, Mr. Hogwarts letter, are very, very late." I muttered under my breath. (Yes, it is normal to talk to an envelope. Perfectly normal.)

I untied the knot connecting the letter to the owl and opened the envelope. The owl flew out the open window as I shakily went through the letter. What surprised me though, was that the envelope didn't contain my acceptance letter. It was something much more incredible.

* * *

I had to admit, I was bummed when I realized it wasn't my Hogwarts letter. But a second after I skimmed through it, I was more excited than ever.

_Dear Claire Chang,_

_You have been selected to visit Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for one day. The reason we have chosen you is because one of the professors in the school, Professor Binns specifically, have decided to let a few certain Muggles attend a lecture on the History of Magic. So, we decided to invite you and three others to come to Hogwarts. You will learn about how the history of wizards and witches has aged back to several millennia ago. If we have enough time, you may even take a tour of Hogwarts._

_One of our best students, Hermione Granger, will be coming to your house in a few minutes or so, so you should probably get ready soon. She'll be coming by Floo Powder—I persuaded the Ministry of Magic to allow your fireplace to be a part of the Floo Network. Once Ms. Granger is there, she will be informing you how to travel with Floo Powder, so that you won't end up somewhere in Canada, for instance._

_And whatever you do, please do not tell anyone, even your closest friends and relatives, about what will occur. You're most likely to be sent to a mental hospital._

_I assure you, you are going to be in for the time of your life._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_ ***okay, so his signature was supposed to be here, but of course it didn't show up-use your imagination and pretend his signature is here, will you?***

I was so shocked by Dumbledore's signature that I nearly fainted; but the fact that Hermione Granger was about to visit my home had kept me from fainting. I rushed upstairs, two steps at a time. I threw on my Ravenclaw tee and a pair of skinny jeans. I brushed my teeth while also attempting to brush my hair.

About 23 seconds later I had my coat, backpack (which contained my autograph book and pen), and Uggs on. I scribbled a note to my dad that I was at my friend's house for a sleepover. (He was out working early in the morning.)

When I finished writing the note, I took another look at the letter that Professor Dumbledore sent me. I brushed my fingers over his handwriting.

"_We have decided to invite you and three others to come to Hogwarts."_ Dumbledore stated.

I pondered the thought of why he chose me, an ordinary girl who obsesses about a boy she thought was fictional but was actually real, _and _lives all the way in America, while he could find some British guy just standing on a street corner. And what about the three others? Why were they chosen? What did we do to get invited to Hogwarts, where they've been trying so hard to keep away muggles?

And what if I'm the only American there at Hogwarts?

_Then I'll be special,_ I thought simply. But if I _was_ the only American who was invited, then there had to be a reason to why Professor Dumbledore brought me to Hogwarts. I just couldn't figure out why.

Then another thought crossed through my mind. Even though I act as if Harry Potter is a very close friend of mine, I knew deep in my mind that Harry Potter was simply another fictional character. I shuddered at the thought. I never realized that one day, a real Professor Dumbledore would send a real owl with a real letter saying that I could come to the real world of Hogwarts.

I clutched the letter tightly, as if it would disappear as I wondered about the horrifying thought.

_But Hogwarts is _real, I thought, staring at the letter.

Unless someone goes to great lengths attempting to prank me, Hermione Granger was about to walk into my home, I was about to walk into Hogwarts, and meet the Harry Potter I never truly knew existed.

I was lost in thought, thinking hard when someone flew out of my fireplace.

* * *

**Well? Whadya think? This is my first fanfic so its not much. Please review; I have more chapters coming, but unfortunately, some are too short (shocking, isn't it?)**

**Keep Calm and Solemnly Swear That You Are Up to No Good,  
**

**3xpect0Patr0num**


	2. The Girl in the Fireplace

**Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey**

**I have nothing to say so...umm... yah...**

**DISCLAIMER: I. OWN. NOTHING. (at least of Harry Potter)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Claire's POV  
The Girl In The Fireplace

I gaped at the girl who was coughing out the ash. I slowly approached her as she got up on her feet. And just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, I poked her cheek. She instantly looked confused and slightly awkward (I was very good at making people feel that way.)

"Merlin's beard, it's really you!" I screamed as I bear-hugged a sooty Hermione Granger. She was wearing a magenta sweater and faded jeans. Her hair, of course, was a brown, bushy mess (and I say this in the politest way).

"Hello," She strained. "Please let go of me." Hermione took a large gasp of air once I let go of her. "Thank you." She said, clutching her rib cage. "So you must be Claire Chang? ...Are you in any chance related to Cho Chang?"

"In _any_ chance, yes, but so far I haven't figured out how I'm related to her." I said, absolutely hyped that I was having a conversation with Hermione Granger. She raised her eyebrows slightly, as if surprised at the fact that I even know who Cho is.

Hermione looked around the living room. The thick white carpet that was usually spotless was now covered in dirt. "Hmph," she said, scowling. Hermione had her wand halfway out of her pocket when she frowned again.

"Oh no, magic isn't allowed outside of Hogwarts," she sighed. Hermione looked at me apologetically. "Sorry about the rug."

"It's cool," I said heartily. Hermione Granger could've blown up the entire living room and I wouldn't have cared.

"So how are we getting to Hogwarts?" I said, ten times faster than I normally say. I bounced on my heels, pinching my forearm hard to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Very relieved, I didn't wake up in my bed to realize this never happened.

"Don't worry about it," she said casually. "Just the same way I got here." She slipped out a small bag from her pocket.

"Is that Floo Powder?!" I squeaked.

"Yes," Hermione answered, placing a handful of the greenish powder into my palm.

"Now, speak clearly and calmly, otherwise you'll end up somewhere other than your desired destination. I need you to say 'Observatory', once you throw the Floo Powder into the fireplace. Then all you have to do is walk in. Oh, and make sure you avoid bumping aside the walls. It hurts." Hermione sounded like those airplane assistants when they tell everyone about the safety precautions; but in this case, Hermione has Floo Powder safety precautions.

"I'll be coming right after you, Claire," she said.

"You said my name." I gasped. As you can see, I have a way of keeping my cool.

She smiled. "On three. One…two… THREE!" she shouted. I threw the Floo Powder into my fireplace. The fire began to glow an emerald green. "Observatory!" I yelled as I practically dived into the fireplace.

"Hang on tight!" Hermione said as I began to spin. "Ron and Harry will be outside!"

You could probably easily picture how it is to walk straight into a fireplace; it was warm and I was engulfed in green flames. I hugged myself, making sure I wouldn't hit the heavy brick fireplace walls. Several other random rooms zoomed by as I traveled. Just when I was ready to puke, I was thrown out of the fireplace. I stood up, facing the fireplace that was no longer mine. About five seconds later, Hermione was thrown out of the fireplace, still slightly covered in ash.

"Hermione, you did it!" a voice said behind me. I turned around, and saw a grinning fifteen-year-old boy with messy jet-black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. He had Quidditch robes on and held his Firebolt over his shoulder.

And his name was Harry Potter.

* * *

**The chapter title for this one may remind you of a certain Whovian thing... :)**

**This chapter was really short, I know, but I truthfully couldn't think of anything else. :P**

**Keep calm because Weasley is our king,**

**3xpect0Patr0num**


	3. Meet the Fan

**Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey**

**Sup guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but, you know... wibbly wobbly stuff... (sorry, wrong fandom reference)  
**

**Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly own nothing of Harry Potter (though I'd like to borrow him)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Harry's POV  
Meet the Fan  


Usually, I don't have someone hugging the air out of my lungs.

But that's exactly what Claire did. The second she turned around, she made an ear-piercing scream, ran, and hugged me so hard that I fell to the ground. I heard my best mate, Ron Weasley, snicker above me, trying very hard not to laugh. Just on cue, I felt my face grow warm.

"Well," Hermione said, attempting to keep a straight face. "Um, Harry, this is Claire Chang. Claire, I expect you know who he is already."

Claire nodded. "Harry James Potter, a.k.a. The Boy Who Lived, Triwizard champion, and Quidditch Seeker," she said matter-of-factly. That was just creepy. Finally, what felt like hours, Claire let go of me and stood up.

"Thank you," I gasped. "So, you've heard of me before? I thought no Muggle has ever heard of me." Claire's wide grin faltered, as if I said something I shouldn't have. Then, she smiled again. "Of course I've heard of you, Harry Potter," she said. "Because of J.K. Rowling." I've met J.K. Rowling before. It was all in the papers two years back. She wrote novels about me and sold them to Muggles, which the Ministry wasn't too happy about. She had a hearing, but Dumbledore convinced the Minister of Magic to let her go. Then J.K. wrote more novels about me, and I have to admit, she's very spot on about my adventures. How she does that, I have no idea.

"Ah. Rowling. Nice witch," I answered, because I couldn't think of any other response. Suddenly, Claire gasped. She ran again, and wrapped around Ron. Now it was my turn to keep a straight face.

"_Shut up."_ Ron mouthed at me.

"Okay, Claire, I think you've hugged enough people for a day." Hermione said, slightly annoyed as Claire hugged Ron. She pulled Claire away from him with surprising strength. Before Claire can do anything else, Hermione took out her wand and said, "_Tergeo!" _The ashes that covered them went away immediately.

Claire looked around the room. "Where are we?" she said. Apparently she was so busy hugging us she didn't realize where we were.

"We're inside the Astronomy Tower," Hermione said, as if it was obvious. Claire walked slowly towards the tall arches of the room.

"Wow," she muttered, staring at the green hills and the sparkling golden lake beneath. The sun was just over the horizon.

The intense silence was broken when Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, I'll just be gathering the rest of the Muggles. Stay here," she said warningly, as she stepped into the fireplace again and disappeared.

"Where else would we go?" Ron said sarcastically.

Afterwards there was an awkward silence. Claire kept smiling at Ron and me, which just made it more awkward.

"So," I said moments afterward. "Are you related to Cho Chang?" My heart did a flip when I mentioned her name.

Claire smirked for a second, as if she knew something I didn't. "No, I'm not," she answered. Claire did look a lot like Cho. Claire had long, shiny black hair and warm brown eyes, just like Cho. Claire even wore a Ravenclaw shirt, and had a small red rucksack on, with a Hogwarts keychain on it (how she got it, I'll never know). She could have been Cho's sister, for all I know.

The sky was beginning to cloud up. Out of nowhere, Claire said, "So how come we were the ones who were chosen to take this 'lecture'?"

Ron, Hermione, and I were thinking the same thing before Claire arrived. "I don't know. It was Dumbledore's idea." I said. A pang of annoyance came across me as I said his name.

Dumbledore was beginning to bother me. At Sirius's house, during my hearing, now even at school, he had barely made contact with me these days. He used to talk to me, basically warn me when Voldemort (yeah, I said it) is going to rise, but always made me feel safe and protected. Now, Dumbledore doesn't even speak to me.

Several moments later, Hermione had brought all the Muggles. They were all standing in front of us as if we were going to inspect them. Beside Claire was a girl named Lily, with wavy brown hair, startling gray eyes and small glasses. Next to her was a rather annoying kid named Zach. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, and also had a permanent scowl on his face. When he arrived, I had to hold back Ron for almost hexing Zach, even though I came close to jinxing him as well. The last person was very tall, with side-swept brown-black hair and blue eyes. His name was Cole, and Hermione seemed to fancy him. Ron didn't approve of this much.

"Okay, now that we're all here and that we've all met," Hermione began. "We can all go take a tour of Hogwarts and meet Professor Binns. Then you could learn the history of magic."

Zach sneered. "Oh please. Where would it be useful to learn the history of magic? Hmm, maybe I could tell all my friends all about this, no wait, I _can't_, because I'll be sent to a mental hospital!"

Hermione tried to ignore this. I, however, had an idea. "You know, Zach is right," I said. Ron and Hermione looked surprised and confused.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Guys, we all know that the History of Magic is incredibly mundane," I said.

"No, it's not!" Hermione protested.

"Yes, it is," I said matter-of-factly. "Why don't we bring these guys down to the Quidditch pitch?"

All of them beamed. Ron and I were already in our Quidditch gear, so we were prepared.

"No!" Hermione said. "Professor Dumbledore said that we had to go to Professor Binns. And we will."

"No offense, Hermione, but who are you to tell us what to do?" Lily said in the politest way.

"I am a prefect, and you are to do what I say," she said.

Ron grinned. "I'm a prefect too, and I say, go down to the Quidditch pitch," he said coolly.

Hermione was speechless (for once).

"Come on guys," I said. "We'll get you guys some extra brooms. You too, Hermione."

Her expression faltered, as if she were about to smile, and then pouted again. "Fine," She answered.

* * *

**Still hoping for some reviews (maybe even bad ones)...  
**

**Keep Calm And Expecto Patronum,**

**3xpect0Patr0num**


End file.
